Cellule A - 21
by KateMacLeod
Summary: Another Buffy/Highlander X - Over in FRENCH: D'etranges meurtres au sein de l'Initiative...


Essai

"Buffy" appartient à Joss Whedon et à la Mutant Ennemy

production.

"Highlander" d'après une idée originale de Gregory

Widen.

A Sunnydale, Buffy vient d'entrer à L'Université et y

rencontre Riley Finn, un jeune homme travaillant en

secret pour une organisation gouvernementale appelée

"L'initiative", qui a pour but de capturer et

d'étudier les vampires, les démons et autres créatures

surnaturelles.

Buffy et Riley tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre et

Buffy est finalement intégrée à l'Initiative, bien que

Madame Maggie Walsh, la responsable, voit l'arrivée de

Buffy d'un très mauvais oeil.

L'histoire commence à ce moment-là, où la relation

Buffy/Riley est mise à rude épreuve par L'Initiative.

Bonne lecture.

Cellule A-21

Tout paraissait calme dans le cimetière de Shady Hill,

seul un craquement de feuilles mortes venait parfois

troubler le silence. L'arme paralysante à la main,

Forrest et Riley avançaient rapidement, toujours un

oeil sur les tombes fraîches, au cas où l'un de leur

occupants songerait à faire une petite promenade.

Soudain, le Talkie-Walkie de Forrest s'enclencha.

Celui-ci fit signe à Riley de s'arrêter et se brancha

sur la fréquence secrète de l'Initiative.

- Forrest, j'écoute.

L'appareil cracha quelque peu avant de faire entendre

la voix de Madame Walsh.

- C'est Madame Walsh. Rentrez immédiatement au

quartier général et dites à l'agent Finn de venir.

- Entendu.

Forrest se tourna vers Riley.

- Il faut qu'on rentre au quartier.

La mine de Riley s'assombrit.

- ...Encore?

Forrest haussa les épaules.

- Elle n'a rien précisé, mais vu les circonstances, je

redoute le pire.

Riley soupira.

- Dépêchons-nous.

Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher vers le portail du

cimetière.

A l'angle du couloir, Buffy se tenait appuyée contre

le mur, Willow à ses côtés. Pur la centième fois au

moins, Buffy se releva sur la pointe des pieds pour

mieux guetter l'escalier.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ce matin?

Buffy soupira.

- Non, et hier soir non plus.

- Il a peut-être beaucoup à faire, fit observer

Willow.

Buffy fut piquée au vif.

- Hé, je suis la tueuse et j'ai, moi aussi, un emploi

du temps plutôt chargé! Il faut dire que je l'ai

presque pas vu ces derniers jours...

Willow toucha le bras de Buffy et désigna l'escalier

du doigt.

- Eh bien, quand on parle du loup....

Buffy sourit en voyant Riley descendre les marches. Il

aperçu Buffy et marcha en sa direction. Willow fit un

petit signe de la main à son amie.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. On se voit après les

cours.

Buffy souris.

- D'accord, à plus tard.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Riley.

- Salut.

- Salut.

Buffy remarqua la mine sombre que Riley affichait.

- Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller. 

Riley se passa la main sur le visage.

- Je n'est que très peu dormi cette nuit.

- La chasse?, demanda Buffy, inquiète.

Riley secoua la tête.

- Non....c'est plus grave. Écoute, Buffy, il faut que

je te parle. 

- Ca à l'air sérieux, murmura Buffy, perdant toute sa

bonne humeur.

- Ca l'est.

Riley pris le bras de Buffy et la fit asseoir sur l'un

des canapés du halle d'entrée. Il s'assit à ses côtés

et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Buffy, j'aimerais te demander de ne plus t'approcher

des bâtiments de l'Initiative, et de redoubler de

prudence lors de tes patrouilles.

- Riley....dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Riley baissa son regard et garda le silence quelques

instants. Puis il releva la tête. Buffy sut alors que

c'était très grave.

- Deux de nos agents ont été tués ces trois dernier

jours.

Buffy écarquilla les yeux.

- .....Oh non...

Riley soupira.

- James à été le dernier. Ca c'est passé hier soir,

durant la patrouille. 

- James? Celui que tu connaissait depuis le début?

Riley acquiesça.

- Oui....c'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui a fait ca?, demanda doucement

Buffy.

Riley secoua la tête.

- Non, peut être un démon Polgara, certains parlent

même d'Eliminati.

- Des Eliminati?, souffla Buffy, Qu'est-ce qui vous

fait penser aux Eliminati?

- Ils ont tous les deux tués de la même façon: 

Plusieurs blessures portées par un objet long et

tranchant, et....leur tête....avait été séparée de

leur corps.

Buffy pâlit.

- C'est pas vrai.....

- Nous pensons que l'assassin peut être un Eliminati,

on dit qu'ils sont toujours armés d'épées, une...

-...Longue et une courte, oui, je sais.

Riley regarda Buffy avec surprise.

- Tu sais?

Buffy soupira.

- Riley, ca ne peut pas être un Eliminati. J'en ai

combattu et j'ai tué les derniers qui étaient encore

vivants.

- Oh...., murmura Riley.

Buffy le pris par l'épaule.

- Je sui vraiment désolée pour James, et je te promet

que je finirai par trouver celui qui a fait ca, et je

lui ferai payer très cher!

- Buffy.....tu sais que j'apprécie tes efforts, mais

je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlée à cette affaire....

Buffy fit un signe de la main, et Riley se tut,

comprenant que, quoi qu'il dise, Buffy ne changerait

pas d'avis.

- D'accord....mais sois prudente, c'est dangereux.

Buffy eut un pauvre sourire.

- Le danger est mon second prénom.

Le soir, chez Giles, tout le petit groupe était

réunis, incluant Riley. Giles affichait une mine

sombre, après que Riley eut terminé son récit. Buffy

lui avait suggéré de mettre les autres au courant de

la situation. Un lourd silence s'installa. Alex fut le

premier à retrouver la parole.

- Donc...votre petit club a sur le dos un tueur fou

qui charcute ses victimes avant de les décapiter?

Wow....

Riley soupira.

- C'est un peu près ca, Alex, mais je ne vous est pas

mis au courant pour que vous en parliez comme une

banalité.

Alex fit la moue et se laissa tomber sur le canapé de

Giles.

- D'accord, d'accord....

- Y avait-il quelque chose de commun entre les

victimes?, demanda Giles à Riley.

Riley réfléchît.

- Non, ils n'étaient pas dans la même division,

n'avaient pas les mêmes affectations ni les même

spécialisations.

- Hmmm, murmura Giles en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Alex releva la tête.

- Est-ce que c'était un "Hmmm" affirmatif,

interrogatif, où contemplatif?

Giles ne réagit pas à sa remarque et continua à

marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

- C'est étrange...

- Quelqu'un semble vraiment en vouloir à L'Initiative,

fit remarquer Willow.

Riley eut un sourire amer.

- Si nous devions passer en revue tous ceux qui

n'apprécient pas beaucoup l'Initiative, la liste

serait longue.

- Réfléchissez, Riley: N'y a-t-il personne de spécial?

Riley secoua lentement la tête.

- Je sui désolé, Monsieur Giles. Je ne vois vraiment

pas qui cela pourrait être.

Buffy se leva et se mit à tourner en rond.

- Diable, Giles, donnez-moi quelqu'un sur qui taper et

qu'on en finisse!

- Calme-toi, Buffy, lui dit doucement son protecteur.

Tant que nous savons pas à qui...ou à quoi nous avons

à faire, il serait plus judicieux de garder son calme.

Buffy se rassis.

- Je SUIS calme, mais j'ai de la peine à tenir en

place quand il y a un cinglé dehors qui s'amuse à

trucider les gens à la lame...

- Pour éviter une trop grande prise de risque, je

propose que Riley et toi alliez patrouiller ensemble.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux, murmura Buffy,

n'appréciant que moyennement d'aller patrouiller en

compagnie de d'autres agents de L'Initiative.

Riley pris la main de Buffy.

- Nous serons prudents.

Giles hocha la tête.

- Je l'espère.

Buffy et Riley disparurent, laissant Willow, Giles,

Alex et Anya pensifs.

Giles repris la parole.

- Willow, arriverais-t à t'infiltrer dans les fichiers

de L'Initiative?

Les yeux de Willow se mirent à briller: Voila

exactement le genre de boulot qu'elle aimait.

- Bien sur, ca doit être dans mes cordes.

- Mais Giles, Riley vous a pourtant dis que le tueur

serait impossible à retrouver chez les ennemis de

L'Initiative, intervînt Alex.

Giles croisa les bras.

- Cela vaut un essais.

- Imaginons que j'aie eu des problèmes avec

L'Initiative de mon temps de démon, dis soudain Anya,

je serais, en effet, très tentée par l'idée de me

venger.

Giles, soudain intéressé, se tourna vers Anya.

- Tu voudrais dire....que le tueur pourrait-être un

ancien prisonnier de L'Initiative?

Anya hocha la tête.

- Exactement. Vous voyez, au début, je me méfiais

beaucoup de Riley, car j'étais sur qu'il allait

m'enfermer dans ce trou à rat....après tout, je suis

un Ex-Démon.

Alex passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Je lui aurait fait sa fête à Riley, soit tranquille.

- Tu veux dire que tu aurais pris ma défense? Pour

moi??

Alex pris un air outré.

- Bien sur!

Anya gloussa, se leva et entraîna Alex vers la salle

de bain et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Giles leva les yeux au plafond et Willow ne peut

s'empêcher de sourire.

- Allons voir cette base de donnée, Willow.

La jeune fille fit craquer ses doigts avant de

s'asseoir devant l'écran.

- A nous deux.

Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairèrent les croix de

l'un des nombreux cimetières de Sunnydale.

Methos tourna la tête et fit signe à Joe de regarder.

- Tu as vu ca, Joe? Encore un cimetière, on dirait

qu'il y a que ca dans ce bled.

Joe regarda par dessus l'épaule de Methos.

- Il y en a beaucoup par ici, en effet. En ce moment,

je préférerait être dans mon Bar à Paris, en ta

compagnie, ainsi que celle d'Amanda et de Duncan,

entrain de me faire une petite soirée entre amis.

Methos souris.

- Eh oui, c'est ca, le métier de Guetteur.

Console-toi: Au moins, tu vois du pays, et, pour ce

qui est de ma compagnie, du est servi.

- Ah, ça oui..., ricana Joe, mais j'aurais préféré

voyager dans des circonstances moins extrêmes.

D'ailleurs, je me demande si notre homme est bien un

immortel.

Methos haussa les épaules.

- Cette façon de décapiter les gens me rappelle

quelqu'un, non?

- Alors pourquoi venir ici et s'acharner sur des

mortels? Ca ne colle pas, Methos. Il existe des

psychopathes qui sont mortels.

Methos tapota le volant avec son index.

- Fait confiance à mon instinct, et d'ailleurs, Lyons

a toujours été fiable.

Joe soupira.

- J'aurais aimé avoir plus de preuves que ton

instinct. Et d'ailleurs, où est parti Lyons?

Methos haussa encore les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'as simplement appelé pour me

dire ce qui se passait ici, qu'on avait déjà retrouvé

deux corps décapité et que cela lui avait tout l'air

d'un immortel qui a pété les plombs.

Après, il m'a dit qu'il allait quitter Sunnydale au

plus vite, parce que cet endroit lui donnait la chair

de poule.

- Je ne vais pas l'en blâmer, répondit Joe en

regardant défiler un cimetière - le cinquième au

moins.

Comment penses-tu procéder? Faire des recherches sur

les crimes de ces derniers temps?

Methos sifflota.

- Passe-moi une bière, veux-tu?

Joe s'impatienta.

- Methos! Je suis sérieux.

- Moi aussi, mais je peut être sérieux en buvant.

En soupirant, Joe attrapa une bière derrière son siège

et la passa à Methos.

- Je vais aller retrouver une vieille connaissance et

demander gentiment des informations.

Joe leva les sourcils et observa Methos.

- Tu plaisantes!

L'immortel pris une gorgée de bière.

- Mais non, je ne plaisantes pas.

Joe secoua la tête.

- Explique-toi.

Methos souris.

- Tu verra.

Joe leva les yeux et soupira.

- Tu est impossible, Methos!

Appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise de Willow, Giles

fixa l'écran sur lequel s'affichaient des données

classées "top secret". Le Bibliothécaire ne pu

s'empêcher d'admirer le talent de Willow, car lui

aurait été bien incapable de sortir la moindre

information de cette machine.

Willow déglutit.

- Ohhhh....ce n'est pas toujours un traitement de

faveur qu'ils font subir à leurs prisonniers. "5ème

Jour: Le sujet est insensible à la brûlure, ainsi qu'à

toute forme de produits chimiques agressifs..."

Giles, vous imaginez ce que certaines de ces créatures

doivent endurer?

- Willow, ces créatures sont démoniaques.

Piquée au vif, Willow se retourna.

- Et Oz? Il est démoniaque, lui aussi?

Giles regretta cette réplique maladroite.

- La PLUPART sont démoniaques.

Willow soupira.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour....faire ce qu'il font.

Riley avait raison: Si le tueur est bien un de leurs

anciens cobayes, la liste va être longue...

Marchant dans la rue, Joe et Methos s'étonnèrent de

voir si peu de gens. Pourtant, c'était un soir de

Juillet plutôt agréable, et si chaud que le long

manteau noir que Methos portait semblait déplacé.

Joe s'appuya lourdement sur sa canne et cessa de

marcher.

- Tu voudrais pas me dire où on va?

Methos se retourna.

- Je te l'ai dit: on va voir une de mes connaissances.

- Une "VIEILLE" connaissance?

Methos souris.

- Définis le thème "vieille".

Joe soupira.

- Bien: Allons-nous voir un immortel, oui ou non?

Methos recommença à marcher.

- Ah, tu vois, quand tu t'exprimes clairement, le

courant passe mieux entre nous deux. Pour en revenir à

ta question, la réponse est "non". C'est un mortel que

j'ai rencontré à Oxford il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Je crois qu'il pourra nous être d'une aide précieuse.

Joe suivit Methos.

- Est-ce qu'il sait qui tu est?

Methos haussa les épaules.

- On était assez bon copains à l'époque, il sera

enchanté de me revoir.

Joe s'arrêta, stupéfait.

- Attend une minute: Tu vient de me dire que cet homme

ne sais pas que tu est immortel??? Et toi, tu pense

aller lui faire une petite visite de courtoisie?

Methos....après vingt ans, il se rendra conte que tu

n'as pas changé...

Methos se retourna.

- Et alors?

- Et alors????? Non mais tu te rend conte ce qui va se

passer ? Tu vas lui dire bonjour et lui révéler que tu

est immortel?

Methos souris.

- Un peu près ça, oui.

Joe secoua la tête.

- Methos....tu devrais savoir qu'il est difficile pour

des mortels d'accepter ce que vous êtes. Il ne va

peut-être pas s'en remettre.

Methos haussa les épaules.

- Il a l'habitude, Joe.

- Comment ?!?

Methos recula jusqu'à la hauteur de Joe et lui fit un

grand sourire.

- Rupert était destiné à être le protecteur de la

tueuse de vampires. Bien que je crois pas en cette

légende, il en est néanmoins vrai que ce bon vieux

Ripper se frottait au paranormal, au surnaturel et à

la magie.

- Une minute, Methos: "Tueuse de Vampires"

"Protecteur"??? Ton pote est sorcier?

- La tueuse n'est qu'un Mythe, Joe. Mais Ripper, lui,

est bien réel.

Joe regarda Methos avec une pointe de méfiance.

- Comment savais-tu qu'il était ici, à Sunnydale?

Methos se mit à rire.

- Ripper a toujours été passionné par la magie. Or,

d'après la légende que m'ont remontés les colons

espagnols vers 1890, cette ville, qu'ils surnommaient

"Bocca del Inferno" est maudite.

- "La Bouche de L'Enfer", traduisit Joe. Methos, ton

copain commence à m'intéresser.

Methos eut un petit sourire au coin.

- Tu va l'apprécier, j'en suis sur. Il n'a qu'un seul

défaut: il est anglais.

Giles sortis de la cuisine et déposa devant Willow une

tasse de thé chaud. Willow remercia, pris la tasse et

la porta à ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, Willow, je trouve que tu en as assez fait

pour ce soir. Tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

Willow souris gentiment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Giles, ca va très bien, je

vois encore l'écran.

Giles admira en secret la ténacité de la jeune fille.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas forcée à lutter contre les

forces du mal, Willow avait toujours été la première

qui était prête à apporter son aide en cas de besoin.

- Comme tu voudra. Ou en est-tu?

Giles s'assis près d'elle, et tous les deux

continuèrent d'étudier les fichiers de L'Initiative.

Alex et Anya les avaient aidés un moment, mais vu

qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés de nouveau, ils avaient

fini par rentrer. Giles et Willow étaient restés

seuls. Tous deux savaient que leur entreprise était

risquée, et qu'ils risqueraient de gros ennuis si ils

se faisaient repérer par le système de sécurité.

Willow releva un autre dossier.

- Il y en a tellement....nous avons ici assez de

tueurs potentiels pour tourner au moins dix épisodes

de "Colombo".

- De qui?

-.....Oubliez, Giles.

Giles allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, quand on

frappa à la porte. Willow et Giles se regardèrent,

puis le bibliothécaire alla ouvrir.

A sa grande surprise, ce n'était pas Buffy....et, pour

tout dire, celle-ci n'aurait jamais toqué.

Giles avait l'impression de connaître l'un des hommes

qui lui faisaient face, mais il ne pu se

rappeler...soudain, il su qui était l'autre.

-.....Adam???!!!

Le visage de Methos se fendit d'un grand sourire.

- "Ripper" Giles, ca fait un moment...

Giles le dévisagea.

- Incroyable.....tu n'as pas du tout changé. Pas du

tout....

Joe se racle la gorge, ramenant Methos sur terre.

- Ah, Rupert, je te présente Joe Dawson, un ami.

Giles serra la main de Dawson, ne pouvant toujours pas

quitter Methos des yeux.

- C'est incroyable....

- Je t'expliquerai ma sorte de traitement, mais en

attendant, ce serait gentil de ta part de nous faire

entrer.

-....Quoi?....Oh....bien sur...entrez.

Giles libéra le passage et laissa entrer les deux

hommes. Willow éteint l'écran et se leva.

Le bibliothécaire fit prendre place à ses visites et

leur offrit du thé. Intriguée, Willow ne savait plus

vraiment où se mettre.

- Ah, Adam, Monsieur Dawson, voici Willow Rosenberg,

elle......

- Je donne des cours privés d'Informatique, intervint

Willow.

Methos souris.

- Ah, tu t'est mis à l'Informatique? Toi?

- Il faut aller avec son temps, murmura Giles en

toisant Methos.

Avant que Methos ne puisse sortir une autre remarque

de ce genre, Giles repris la parole.

- Alors, dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène après tant

d'années.

Methos souris.

- Tu as de la bière, Ripper?

Giles poussa un long soupir et alla chercher une

bouteille de bière.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ca, Adam.

Maintenant, en plein éclairage, Giles vit que le

visage de son camarade Adam n'avait pas changé. Il

semblait pas avoir vieilli d'un seul jour.

Giles s'assit près de Willow qui, mal à l'aise,

n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Adam....ton visage...c'est impossible. Tu dois avoir

environ cinquante ans maintenant. Tu étais plus âgé

que moi à l'époque et maintenant....regarde nous!

Willow , de plus en plus inquiète, leva les yeux vers

le dénommé Adam.

Methos souris.

- Ripp....euh...Rupert, il faut que je te dise quelque

chose. C'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je suis

venue.

Joe regarda Methos en levant les sourcils. Puis son

regard alla discrètement vers Willow. Celle-ci

compris.

- Giles...je....vais y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

Mais Giles la retint par le bras.

- Tant qu'on y est au secret, Adam, moi aussi, j'en ai

quelques uns. Willow les cornaient, et j'aimerais

qu'elle en prenne part.

Adam acquiesça lentement et Willow, très pâle, se

rassis.

- Bon....Rupert, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose:

Je suis immortel. J'ai plus de 5000 ans et je ne peu

pas mourir....enfin...presque pas.

A la grande surprise de Joe, le visage de Giles resta

impassible. Après quelques secondes de silence, Giles

se repris:

- Tu m'as bien eu à Oxford....je te prenais déjà pour

un vieux, mais je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais

raison. Et comme ca, tu as 5000 ans....c'est....les

jeux de Giles se mirent à briller.....Fascinant!

Methos souris. 

- Et, trêve de surnom: Je m'appelle Methos.

Les joues de Giles s'étaient tintes en rose vif.

- Methos....et..Monsieur Dawson? Un immortel?

Joe secoua la tête.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, Monsieur Giles. Je suis

qu'un simple mortel.

Willow s'était mise à trembler, et Giles lui passa

affectueusement un bras autour des épaules. Willow fut

tellement surprise par ce geste d'affection de

l'anglais, qu'elle en oublia sa peur.

- Ca va aller?, demanda Giles en regardant Willow.

Methos lui tendis sa bouteille de bière.

- Ca calme mieux que le thé.

Buffy s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée et repris son

souffle. Riley la rattrapa et s'appuya contre le mur.

- Tu te fais du souci, n'est-ce-pas?, demanda

doucement Buffy.

- Toute I'Initiative est sans dessus-dessous, Madame

Walsh est dans tous ces états, et chacun a l'angoisse

sécrète d'être le prochain. C'est incroyable, les

chasseurs sont devenus les proies.

Buffy soupira.

- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour

éliminer le responsable de ces crimes. Même si nous

n'avons rien trouvé ce soir, je ne suis pas prête à

abandonner.

Riley pris les mains de Buffy et l'attira contre lui.

- Sois prudente, je t'en prie. Je me le pardonnerai

jamais si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Buffy déposa un baiser sur la bouche de Riley avant de

l'entraîner vers la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ferait bien

attention. En attendant, peut-être que Giles a trouvé

quelque chose.

Riley sur les talons, Buffy ouvrit la porte et entra.

A sa grande surprise, Giles n'était pas seul. Willow

et lui étaient assis en face de deux inconnus. Un

jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs coupés en brosse et

un plus âgé avec une canne.

Buffy et Riley restèrent sur le pas de la porte,

dévisageant les deux inconnus.

- Entrez, je crois qu'on a une nouvelle piste, dit

doucement Giles.

Donc, si j'ai bien compris, résuma Buffy après que Joe

et Methos aient fini leur récit, notre tueur est une

personne immortelle, et vous deux êtes des guetteurs

qui êtes à sa recherche.

- Oui, répondit Joe, nous sommes chargés de consigner

leurs faits et gestes, sans jamais interférer.

- Oui, mais alors, pourquoi Methos travaille-t-il avec

vous, puisqu'il est, lui aussi un immortel?

- Excellente question, dit doucement Joe en fusillant

Methos du regard.

Methos leva les sourcils et souris.

- Vous savez, à mon âge, il faut bien se passer le

temps d'une façon ou d'une autre, et j'ai beaucoup

aimé travailler chez les guetteurs, avec la tâche de

m'étudier moi-même. C'était le bon plan pour savoir ce

que faisaient les autres immortels, sans jamais être

repéré.

Willow, qui avait peu à peu perdu sa timidité, fit à

Methos un sourire radieux.

- Une idée maligne, ricana-t-elle.

Triomphant, Methos donna un petit coup de coude à Joe.

- Hein dit?

Buffy allait poser une autre question, quand le beeper

de Riley retenti.

- Je dois y aller.

Buffy l'attrapa par le bras.

- Je viens avec toi.

Voyant qu'il serait inutile de protester, Riley pris

la main de Buffy et sortit au pas de course. Methos et

Joe les suivirent du regard.

- Rupert, aurais-tu une explication convaincante à me

donner?, demanda Methos d'un ton innocent.

Dans l'enceinte secrète de L'Initiative, des voix

surexcitées se mêlèrent à d'autres. La nouvelle

s'était propagée presque immédiatement: L'agent

Stephen Anderson avait été retrouvé mort en début de

soirée, lui aussi décapité.

Dans un coin, Riley Finn faisait les cent pas sous le

regard inquiet de Buffy, adossée contre le mur.

Enfin, la porte de l'un des laboratoires s'ouvrit et

Madame Walsh monta sur l'estrade. Presque

instantanément, le silence ce fit.

Maggie Walsh se racla la gorge et pris la parole.

- Messieurs, comme vous le savez sûrement, le tueur a

encore frappé et nous avons perdu un troisième agent

ce soir. Cela ne peut pas continuer comme ca!

J'ordonne qu'à partir de maintenant, vous ne

patrouillerez que par groupe de trois et plus, et

j'exige que ce criminel soit trouvé et ramené ici.

Dans la salle, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Madame Walsh se retourna et saisi un objet brillant

posé sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle le leva devant

l'assemblée pour que chacun puisse le voir.

- Ceci, Messieurs, à été trouvé près du corps de

l'agent Haword, il s'agit d'un collier en or massif

extrêmement rare, très ancien, provenant probablement

d'une tribu celte. 

Un murmure se leva dans l'assemblée, avant que Madame

Walsh imposa encore le silence.

- J'exige de vous que vous me retrouviez le ou la

propriétaire de ce bijoux, et, vu la rareté de cette

pièce, ca ne va pas être trop difficile. Agent Haword,

faites des recherches auprès des musées concernant des

objets volés, et vous autres, bouclez tout le

périmètre de la ville et trouvez-moi cet ordure.

Exécution.

Les agents se levèrent et allèrent ramasser leurs

armes avant de se disperser. Riley traversa la salle

et se dirigea vers l'estrade, Buffy juste derrière

lui.

Madame Walsh s'avança vers elle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? Cette affaire

concerne uniquement L'Initiative.

Piquée au vif, Buffy répondit d'un ton sec.

- Je suis, moi aussi, un membre de L'Initiative, et je

n'ai pas envie de finir découpée en petits morceaux

avec ma tête sous le bras.

Un agent que Buffy ne connaissait pas avança vers

Madame Walsh et lui parla à voix basse. Celle-ci lança

un regard noir à Buffy avant de se détourner d'elle.

- Tâchez de ne pas être au chemin.

Buffy serra les poings, mais la voix de Riley murmura

à son oreille.

- Sortons d'ici.

A contrecoeur, Buffy ravala sa colère et suivi Riley.

De retour à l'air libre, elle soupira.

- Pourquoi tu étais si pressé?

Sans répondre, Riley glissa une main sous sa veste et

sortis le collier.

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de me faire prendre

avec ca.

Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu m'étonnera toujours.

- Peut-être que Giles ou cet immortel pourront en

tirer quelque chose.

Buffy acquiesça.

- Si ce Methos a vraiment l'âge qu'il prétend avoir,

il pourra sûrement nous dire d'où vient ce collier.

- Alors, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, dit Riley et

prenant la main de Buffy. Avant qu'un autre agent ne

meure...

Methos regarda son ami de travers.

- Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que ces histoire de

tueuse étaient vraies.

Giles posa sa tasse de thé et sourit.

- Vraiment? C'est ce que me dit un homme immortel

vieux de plus de cinq millénaires?

Methos croisa les bras.

- J'apprend encore tous les jours.

Willow étouffa un bâillement.

- Ca va?, s'inquiéta Giles.

- Ca ne dois pas être très reposant d'assister la

tueuse, dit Joe à Willow.

- Pas toujours, admit celle-ci, mais j'aime faire

cela.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvris en trombe, Buffy et

Riley virent rejoindre les autres.

Riley soupira.

- Un autre meurtre...même traces, même façon de faire.

Giles ferma les yeux.

- Le troisième....

Buffy posa sur la table le collier celte.

- Mais cette fois, ils ont trouvé ca près du corps.

Les yeux de Methos s'écarquillèrent, il se rua sur le

collier et l'inspecta minutieusement avant de le

tendre à Joe.

- Tu penses à qui je pense?

Joe regarda le collier, puis Methos. Lentement, il

hocha la tête. Methos soupira.

- Ceirdwyn....

ROME, Capitale de L'empire Romain d'Occident, 120

après J.C

Assis sur la bord d'un bassin, Methos s'essuya le

front à l'eau fraîche. Il supportait mal la chaleur

des après-midi d'été. Sa toge lui collait sur la peau,

et si il avait été seul sur la place, il aurait plongé

tout droit dans le bassin.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence de l'un des

siens. Methos soupira: Ce n'était vraiment pas le

moment pour un combat à l'épée.

Il scruta les environs et vis apparaître une femme,

vêtue comme une voyageuse, et, malgré la chaleur, un

long drapé lui couvrit presque entièrement le visage.

Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de Methos et plongea les

mains dans l'eau. Methos l'observait du coin de

l'oeil.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

L'inconnue tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Je viens de très loin. Je m'appelle Ceirdwyn.

- Et moi Methos. Je présume que vous n'êtes pas là

pour vous battre?

Ceirdwyn lui adressa un sourire ironique.

- Parce que vous vous croyez si important pour que je

traverse les landes et les montages uniquement pour

vous combattre?

Methos en eut le souffle coupé.

- Enfin...je...

Ceirdwyn s'assis.

- Mais pour répondre à votre question, la réponse est

"non". Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Methos plongea un bras dans le bassin, sans pour

autant quitter Ceirdwyn des yeux.

- Puis-je alors savoir ce qui vous amène à Rome?

Ceirdwyn ferma un instant les yeux.

- Un attente.

- Quel genre d'attente?

Ceirdwyn leva les yeux et parcouru la place du regard.

- L'attente de la destruction de l'Empire.

Methos cru avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi?

Ceirdwyn se retourna vers lui.

- Un jour où l'autre, Rome sera réduit en cendres, et

à ce jour, je veux être là pour le voir.

Methos secoua la tête.

- Mais enfin, c'est insensé! Attendre qu'un Empire

s'écroule....où est le sens?

Les yeux bleus de Ceirdwyn lancèrent des éclairs.

- J'ai tout mon temps, mais un jour, ce sera le jour

de la vengeance.

- La vengeance?

Ceirdwyn baissa la voix.

- Oui, la vengeance. Ce sont les romains qui ont

brûlés nos demeures, attaqués notre village et

assassinés mon peuple! Ce sont eux qui voulaient

conquérir nos terres!

En regardant Ceirdwyn de plus près, Methos remarqua

autour de con cou un collier d'or au motifs celtes,

qu'elle cachait soigneusement des regards indiscrets.

- Ceirdwyn, les légionnaires qui ont fait cela sont

morts depuis longtemps.

L'immortelle secoua la tête.

- Il y en aura d'autres. Tant que cet empire sera la,

il y en aura d'autres.

Methos soupira.

- Les civilisations vont et viennent, et, un beau

jour, cet empire va sombrer....mais cela peut durer

encore des siècles.

- J'attendrai.

- Tu crois en avoir la patience?, demanda Methos,

soudain ironique.

Ceirdwyn lui jeta un regard de défis.

- Je crois, oui.

Methos souris.

- Vous, les Celtes, n'êtes pas vraiment connus pour

votre patience....et en particulier les femmes.

Ceirdwyn plissa les yeux.

- En effet, il a quelque chose ici qui me fait perdre

patience.

Methos se pencha vers elle d'un air intéressé.

- Ah oui? Et quoi donc?

- Toi.

D'un geste vif, Ceirdwyn attrapa le bras de Methos et

le fit basculer en arrière, dans l'eau glacée de

bassin.

Lorsque Methos refit surface, bien décidé à ne pas se

laisser faire, Ceirdwyn avait déjà disparu.

- Methos?

L'immortel cligna des yeux?

- Pardon?

- Je te demandais si tu connait la personne à qui

appartient ce collier.

Joe et Methos échangèrent un regard, puis Methos

s'adressa à Buffy.

- Oui, je sais qui c'est. Et si c'est bien la

personne à qui je pense, nous avons un sérieux

problème.

Giles posa sa tasse de thé.

- Qui est-ce?

- Une immortelle nommée Ceirdwyn.

- Ker.....quoi?, demanda Buffy en plissant les yeux.

- Ceirdwyn, dicta patiemment Methos.

- Et....est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse?, souffla

Willow.

Joe la regarda d'un air grave et acquiesça.

Buffy se leva.

- Écoutez, même si c'est une immortelle, ce n'est pas

un problème. Je vais aller prendre une épée, je lui

couperai la tête, et voila!

Methos regarda Buffy et secoua la tête.

- Buffy....s'il s'agit véritablement de Ceirdwyn, tu

n'est pas à la hauteur.

- Pardon??? Mais je suis la tueuse! Giles,

expliquez-le lui!

Methos leva une main.

- Je sais qui tu est, mais ca ne change rien: Si tu te

met en travers de sa route, Ceirdwyn n'hésitera pas

une seconde à te tuer.

Vexée, Buffy se rassis et croisa les bras sur la

poitrine.

- Bien....dis-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle

Ceirdwyn serait plus forte que moi. Je t'écoute: UNE

chose qu'elle a et que je n'ai pas!

Methos toisa Buffy.

- 2000 ans d'expérience dans l'art du combat, elle a

pris ses leçons chez Charlemagne, chez les

Conquistadors et chez Napoléon.

Buffy soupira.

- Tu marque un point, mais...

Methos se redressa.

- Et elle peut faire ce genre de chose.

D'un geste brusque, Methos s'empara du coupe-papier de

Giles et s'entailla profondément la main.

Willow tressaillis.

Sans broncher, Methos tendis sa main vers le petit

groupe, et tous regardèrent avec un mélange de peur et

d'émerveillement la blessure qui était déjà entrain de

se refermer.

Buffy ferma les yeux.

- D'accord....j'ai compris....je ne peu pas la battre

seule.

Willow secoua la tête en frissonnant.

- Peu de créatures démoniaques que nous avons

combattues dans le passé étaient aussi fortes.

Joe se racla la gorge.

- Mademoiselle Rosenberg, vous soulignez ici un point

essentiel qui m'échappe jusqu'à maintenant:

Contrairement à ce qui vous croyez, Ceirdwyn n'est pas

malfaisante.

- Ben voyons, murmura Buffy.

- Buffy, Joe a raison, intervient Methos, Ceirdwyn est

une chasseuse, mais elle a le sens de l'honneur et ne

tue jamais à l'aveuglette. Donc, si c'est elle qui a

commis ces meurtres, elle doit avoir une bonne raison!

Buffy secoua la tête.

- Elle s'en ai pris à des agents de L'Initiative, mais

pourtant, elle n'avait aucun contact avec!

Le petit groupe se tut un moment. Soudain, Riley

s'éclaircis la gorge.

- Je crois....que ce n'est pas tout-à-fait correct...

Surprise, Buffy se tourna vers Riley.

- Quoi?

- Il y a donc certaines choses que nous ignorions!,

fulmina Methos.

Riley releva la tête.

- L'Initiative se doit de garder ce genre de secret.

Joe secoua la tête.

- Peut-être, mais certains secrets peuvent parfois

tuer...

- Riley? Buffy regarda son compagnon. Tu savais?

Riley soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Lorsque vous avez dit son nom, j'ai su qui s'était.

Je n'ai pas pensé à elle plus tôt, parce que je la

croyait morte.

Joe regarda Riley.

- Vous feriez bien de braver les interdits et nous

raconter ce qui s'est passé, si vous voulez éviter

d'autres meurtres.

Riley se leva.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.....

SUNNYDALE, Quartier Général de L'Initiative, 1997

- Si tu continues sur cette voie-là, tu sera promu

chef de troupe d'ici la fin de l'année.

Maggie Walsh jeta un regard affectueux à Riley: Tu en

a le potentiel, Finn.

Le jeune homme souris.

- J'espère en être à la hauteur.

- Tu le sera. 

Le portable de Maggie sonna.

- Ici Walsh....vraiment?... Intéressant! Oui, je vous

envoie mes hommes....Merci Dave.

- Une urgence?, demanda Riley.

- On peut appeler ca comme ca. L'hôpital a reçu une

patiente dans un état grave, mais dont les blessures

se sont cicatrisées en l'espace du quelques minutes!

On va envoyer Potter et Flint pour étouffer l'affaire

et ramener la fille. Agent Finn?

- Madame?

- Allez me trouver une cellule de libre.

Riley acquiesça .

- A vos ordres.

Lentement, Riley marcha le long du couloir. La journée

avait été longue, il étouffa un bâillement.

Enfilant sa veste de civil, Riley marcha le long des

cellules, où se trouvaient prisonniers divers sortes

de Démons, des Vampires, des Goules et d'autres

charmantes créatures issues de la bouche de l'enfer.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta à la cellule A - 21, qui

avait été inoccupée le matin-même. Maintenant, une

femme y était assise, le visage détourné. Piqué de

curiosité, Riley avança et regarda à-travers le verre.

Extérieurement, le jeune femme ne montrait aucun

aspect démoniaque, autant que Riley puisse en juger.

Alors que Riley était toujours devant la paroi, le

fille tourna un instant le tête vers lui. Son regard

bleu glacé le figea sur place. Il avait rarement vu

tant de haine et en même temps tant de fierté dans un

regard.

Durant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent droit

dans les yeux, s'étudièrent, se guettèrent. C'est

alors qu'elle se détourna de lui et appuya le front

contre la parois du fond. Intrigué, Riley se remit à

marcher, quittant au plus vite cette fille étrange.

- Riley, Madame Walsh te demande.

Riley se retourna vers son ami James Potter.

- J'arrive.

Il suivit James jusqu'au laboratoire, ouvrit la porte

et se retrouva face à Madame Walsh.

- Agent Finn, je vous charge de surveiller le

laboratoire et de ne laisser entrer personne. Potter,

vous prenez l'extérieur.

- A vos ordres, répondirent les deux hommes d'une

seule voix.

Riley ferma la port du laboratoire derrière Madame

Walsh et se posta devant. Il balaya la pièce du

regard, et découvrit la fille A - 21, solidement

attachée, autour d'elle divers appareillages et

produits chimiques. Elle avait les yeux clos et

semblait aller plutôt mal.

Intrigué, Riley s'avança et contourna lentement le

lit. Il souleva l'un des flacons sur le présentoir et

déchiffra l'étiquette:

- "Acide sulfurique concentrée", lut-il à mi-voix.

C'est en regardant à nouveaux le jeune femme qu'il

remarqua des longues traînées rouges sur ses bras et

ses épaules. Riley se baissa et regarda de plus près.

- Oh mon Dieu....

- Non, ce n'est pas Dieu qui m'a fait ca....

Riley sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. La jeune

fille avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait. Riley

réalisa que sa voix était à peine audible, et qu'elle

parlait avec un accent qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Riley regarda encore les bras de la jeune fille et

réalisa avec stupeur que les marques commencèrent à

s'effacer. Elle attrapa son regard.

- Fascinant, n'est-ce pas?

Riley s'approcha.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait....

Elle ferma les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes que des lâches, vous avez peur de ce que

vous connaissez pas, vous traiter d'autres êtres comme

des animaux! Voila ce qu'on m'a fait!

Riley recula malgré lui, secoué par la fureur de la

jeune fille.

- Je....

- Avez-vous un nom? Ou êtes-vous uniquement un numéro

de matricule?

Riley déglutit.

- Je m'appelle...Finn, Riley Finn.

Elle tourna son regard bleu vers Riley.

- Et moi Ceirdwyn. Je ne sais pas si c'est chose

courante que des cobayes de laboratoire portent des

noms propres, vous ne trouvez pas?

Riley la regarda.

- Vous n'êtes pas un cobaye de laboratoire.

Ceirdwyn tira sur ses liens.

- Ah oui? Alors dites-moi pourquoi je suis attachée

sur ce lit!

Riley recula.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Ceirdwyn tourna la tête vers lui.

- C'est ca qui vous fait peur, n'est-ce pas? C'est

pour cela que vous me torturer...vous espérer

découvrir qui je suis. Mais avez-vous réfléchit à

cela? Et si ce que vous découvrirez dépassait de loin

votre imaginaire? Avez-vous peur de moi, Riley Finn?

Riley la regarda longtemps.

- Non. J'ai mal pour vous.

Ceirdwyn donna un coup sur ses liens.

- Alors prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas seulement un

matricule. Détachez-moi, Riley...

Riley ne bougea pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous ferez une fois détachée?

- Je serai libre, c'est tout.

Riley regarda Ceirdwyn. Cette fille lui faisait pitié,

et il ne préférait pas savoir ce que la curiosité

scientifique de Madame Walsh avait pu lui faire subir.

- Détachez-moi, Riley. 

Riley ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Si il

détachait Ceirdwyn, sa carrière au sein de

L'Initiative allait être brisée. Mais d'un autre côté,

le regard de Ceirdwyn le poussait à écouter sa

conscience.

Lentement, il tendis une main vers les liens qui

rattachait les poignets de la jeune fille.

Juste à ce moment, Riley entendis la voix de Madame

Walsh, la prote s'ouvrit à la volée et elle apparut

sur le seuil. Voyant Riley tout proche de l'ennemie A

- 21, Maggie rétablis l'ordre.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Agent Finn.

Riley resta cloué sur place, et Madame Walsh lui

désigna la porte.

- Allez-y.

Lentement, Riley marcha vers la porte, évitant de

croiser le regard de Ceirdwyn. Sur le seuil, il se

retourna vers elle. Son regard l'implorait

silencieusement. Riley ressentit une énorme vague de

sympathie pour elle.

- "Pardonne-moi", murmura-t-il avant que la porte ne

se referma derrière lui.

Une fois de plus, Riley parcourait les couloirs de

quartier général de L'Initiative. Ces derniers jours

n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui, et, chaque nuit,

il avait revu Ceirdwyn, lui demandant de la détacher.

Elle ne l'avait jamais supplié, elle lui avait pas

même dit "S'il vous plaît". Elle était trop fier pour

ca, une fierté qui faisait senti à Riley un respect

profond pour Ceirdwyn.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il maudissait sa lâcheté

sur le moment. Passant devant le quartier des

prisonniers, Riley s'arrêta.

L'agent Finn venait de prendre une décision qui

pouvait lui coûter sa carrière....

Devant la cellule A - 21, Riley s'arrêta pour

reprendre son souffle.

- Ceirdwyn....c'est Riley.

Regardant à travers la vitre, il constata avec horreur

que la cellule était vide. C'est alors qu'il entendis

quelqu'un courir vers lui.

- Ceirdwyn?

James Potter apparut, visiblement très énervé.

- Riley! On te cherche partout, viens tout de suite

dans le bureau de Madame Walsh, c'est très urgent.

A contrecoeur, Riley suivit son ami dans le bureau de

Madame Walsh.

L'air grave, Maggie Walsh était assise à son pupitre,

les bras croisés. A part James et Riley, il y avait

encore deux autres agents, Philip Carter et Steven

Anderson.

James et Riley prirent place.

- Écoutez, Messieurs, je vous ait fait venir parce que

vous êtes les seuls à être au courant pour la cas de

l'ennemie A - 21. Après plusieurs semaines

d'expériences, nous avons perdu le spécimen suite à un

arrêt cardiaque survenu en début de soirée.

La tête de Riley se mit à tourner....morte, Ceirdwyn

était morte, et il aurait pu la sauver, alors qu'il

avait continué à fermer les yeux sur ces expériences

qui lui avaient coûté la vie.

- Hélas, cela n'est pas tout: Je crains que nous ayons

une fuite au sein de notre organisation.

Les quatre agents se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

- Pourquoi, Madame?, demanda James Potter.

- Le corps de A -21, ainsi que divers objets lui

appartenant ont été dérobés à la morgue avant qu'on

puisse autopsier le sujet. Je crains que A - 21

renfermait un secret important, le gouvernement va

prendre l'affaire en main et rechercher qui pourrait

avoir volé le corps.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

- C'est pourquoi, Messieurs, je demande votre silence

absolu au sujet de cette fâcheuse affaire. Aucun de

ces faits doit quitter cette pièce, me suis-je bien

faite comprendre?

- Oui Madame, dirent les quatre hommes.

- Bien. Madame Walsh se leva. Je considère donc que

cet incident est clos. Les fichiers concernant

A - 21 seront détruits.

Sur ces mots, Maggie Walsh prit congé des ses Agents.

Riley attendis qu'ils se soient dispersés et retourna

devant la cellule A -21. Longtemps, il regarda la cage

de verre vide. Puis il secoua lentement la tête.

- "Pardon, Ceirdwyn, pardon..."

Methos fut le premier a rompre le silence pesant qui

régnait dans le salon du bibliothécaire.

- Bien, je crois que vous avez un problème...

Joe le fusilla du regard.

- Je crains fort que ce problème soit aussi le nôtre,

Methos.

Methos secoua la tête.

- Oh que non, Dawson, nous ne sommes pas là pour

intervenir. D'ailleurs, si Ceirdwyn veut se venger de

ses bourreaux, je trouve qu'elle n'as pas tout tord.

Indigné, Joe s'appuya sur sa canne et se leva.

- Methos!

Riley leva une main.

- Il a raison....nous lui avons fait beaucoup de mal.

Riley regarda Methos. Mais de là les traquer comme

elle le fait....

Methos soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord....nous devons l'arrêter.

Buffy faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

- Il n'y a pas d'alternative! Il faut éliminer cette

démente.

Methos toisa Buffy.

- Ceirdwyn n'est pas une démente.

Giles calma le jeux.

- Avant de débattre sur l'état de santé mentale de

cette immortelle, il faudrait d'abord songer à la

trouver....et à l'arrêter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Giles a raison, dit Buffy en se calmant, Riley,

pourrais-tu imaginer où elle pourrait être?

Riley réfléchît.

- Ce qui a l'air certain, c'est qu'elle va continuer à

s'en prendre à ceux qui l'ont maltraitée....

- Reste plus qu'à savoir qui est encore sur sa liste,

dit doucement Willow.

Soudain, Riley pâlit.

- A - 21......

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?, demanda Buffy en s'approchant

de lui.

- James, Philip et Steven....ils connaissaient tous le

sujet A - 21.

Giles ôta ses lunettes.

- Et je pense qu'ils ont contribues aux expériences de

Madame Walsh, n'est-ce pas?

Buffy compris soudain qu'il fallait faire vite.

- Riley, qui est encore au courant?

Riley fixa Buffy droit dans les yeux.

- Moi.....

- Tu ne risque rien tant que tu est ici, on est trop

nombreux.....n'est-ce pas?, s'inquiéta Willow.

Methos secoua la tête.

- Non, je suis sur qu'il n'a rien à craindre tant

qu'il se trouve ici.....mais en revanche, je me ferais

plus de soucis pour celle qui voulait jouer à

Dr.Jeryll et Mister Hyde avec une immortelle quelque

peu rancunière...

Riley fixa soudain Methos.

- Oh non....

- Maggie Walsh, murmura Buffy.

Buffy cala l'épée dans son sac de tueuse et lança à

Riley son arme automatique. Tel un ouragan, la tueuse

allait et venait, saisissant des armes au passage.

- Bien, Riley et moi, nous allons chez Madame Walsh,

Giles, demandez-donc à Monsieur Dawson de vous en

apprendre un maximum sur cette Ceirdwyn, et Willow, va

chercher Alex et Anya, pour qu'ils t'aident à faire

des recherches. Je conte sur toi pour pirater les

fichiers de l'Initiative et de retrouver la trace de

Ceirdwyn.

Willow acquiesça et quitta le pièce. Buffy enfila son

blouson et voulut sortir, quand Methos vient se mettre

dans son chemin.

- Je viens avec vous.

Buffy secoua la tête.

- Pas question.

- Je la connais, dit Methos, et, crois-moi, au cas où

elle aurait un mauvais jour.....Riley et toi n'auriez

pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Buffy soupira.

- Bien....mais sache que je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer

si il le faut, et je te conseille de ne pas te trouver

dans mes pattes.

Methos lança à Joe un regard qui fit sourire le

guetteur.

Après que le Scooby-Gang eut déserté les lieux, Giles

et Joe reprirent leur tasses de thé.

- Vous savez, Methos a un sale caractère, mais votre

petite tueuse lui en fait baver.

Giles souris.

- Oui, Adam n'as jamais été quelqu'un de facile à

vivre, tout comme Buffy, d'ailleurs. Donc, on a une

chance sur deux: Soit, ils s'entre-tuent, soit ils

sauvent le monde...

- Espèrent le meilleur, dit pensivement Joe.

Appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, Ceirdwyn

attendait. Son long manteau noir la rendait presque

impossible à distinguer dans la nuit. D'une main, elle

effleura le pommeau de son épée, plaquée contre son

corps. Elle avait le temps, et quand elle chassait, la

patience était une vertu.

Et quand, au premier étage, elle vit la lumière s'

éteindre dans la pièce, Ceirdwyn se sentait prête...

elle avait attendu cet instant longtemps, voulant être

sur qu'on avait oublié la prisonnière A- 21, pour

réapparaître tel un fantôme venu de nul part.

Posant son regard sur la porte d'entrée, Ceirdwyn

souris.

SUNNYDALE, 1997

Il faisait chaud. Ceirdwyn se passa une main dans les

cheveux et ouvrit la fenêtre tout grand. Une fois de

plus, elle se demandait bien ce qui l'avait pris de

vouloir traverser la Californie en plein été. A Paris,

au moins, il ne faisait pas si chaud.

Ne tenant plus, Ceirdwyn décida de s'arrêter.

D'ailleurs, elle devait faire quelques provisions, car

le chemin jusqu'à Washington était encore long. Elle

s'engagea dans un parking et gara sa voiture devant un

petit magasin.

Se débarrassant de sa jaquette, Ceirdwyn sortit de la

voiture et ferma la portière derrière elle, laissant

son épée sur le siège arrière. L'immortelle ne prêta

guère attention au deux adolescent qui la sifflait.

D'un pas décidé, Ceirdwyn traversa la route et poussa

la porte du magasin. Elle pris au passage des boissons

fraîches, ainsi que quelques fruits. Souriant, elle

songeait que ces denrées étaient inconnues dans sa

tribu.

Le gros bonhomme du comptoir l'observa d'un air

intéressé.

- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, je ne fais que passer.

L'homme lui fit un gros sourire.

- En bien, bienvenu à Sunnydale.

Ceirdwyn sortit du magasin, ces courses pressées

contre elle. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, elle

accéléra le pas et traversa la route. Une dizaines

d'oranges s'échappèrent du sac et allèrent rouler

entre ses jambes.

Poussant un juron en Gaëlique, Ceirdwyn posa ses

achats et se mit à ramasser les fruits, ignorants les

remarques des deux garçons, toujours installés à

l'ombre d'un avant-toit.

Se retournant, Ceirdwyn vit l'une des fugueuses rouler

en pentes douce. Elle se précipita pour l'attraper.

C'est au moment où sa main se referma sur le fruit

qu'elle entendis les pneus du camion crisser sur

l'asphalte brûlant...

Au moment où Terry avait pris connaissance du danger,

il était déjà trop tard. Il avait crié à la fille de

s'écarter, voyant le camion foncer droit sur elle,

mais celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Impuissant, Thomas et lui-même avaient assistés à la

scène: L'ayant aperçu trop tard, le camion avait

percuté la jeune femme de plein fouet, la projetant

plusieurs mètres en arrière. Étendue sur la route,

elle ne bougeait plus.

Le chauffeur était descendu de son camion et s'était

précipité vers elle. Lorsque Terry s'approcha, l'homme

tourna la tête vers lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend? Va dans le magasin

pour appeler du secours!

Terry s'exécuta, manquant de tomber en glissant sur

quelque chose: une orange.

Lorsque Ceirdwyn ouvrit les yeux, elle sentait une

vive douleur dans tout le corps. Cherchant dans sa

mémoire, elle ne se rappela pas ce qui lui était

arrivé. Au-dessus d'elle, elle vit le visage inconnu

d'un homme, qui avait l'air très inquiet. Il semblait

à Ceirdwyn qu'il répétait sans cesse "Je suis désolé,

je vous ai pas vu, oh mon Dieu "....

De loin, elle entendis soudain les sirènes d'une

ambulance. Ceirdwyn savait que cette excitation autour

d'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, mais elle était

encore trop faible pour se relever. Pourtant, sa

régénération avait déjà commencé, et elle sentait que

la douleur diminuait.

A-demi consciente, Ceirdwyn sentit qu'on la soulevait,

puis elle devina un bruit de moteur. On l'amenait à

l'hôpital.....

Dave Campbell composa le numéro secret et attendis.

Au bout d'une sonnerie, une voix bien connu lui

répondit.

- Maggie? C'est Dave. Écoute: Nous avons ici un cas

tout à faut extraordinaire! Une patiente qu'on m'a

amené dans une état grave, et en l'espace de quelques

minutes, ses blessures se sont presque entièrement

cicatrisées!......Pour étouffer l'affaire? Je m'en

charge, contente-toi de m'envoyer tes hommes.

D'accord.....de rien, au revoir Maggie.

Ceirdwyn ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait mal,

étrangement lourde et fatiguée. Aussitôt ouvert, elle

s'empressa de refermer les yeux, agressé par la

lumière trop vive d'un néon.

Il lui fallu un certain temps pour se remémorer ce qui

lui était arrivée. Elle se rappelait avoir eu un

accident, et on l'avait transportée à l'hôpital.

Se remettant péniblement en position assise, Ceirdwyn

regarda autour d'elle: Ce n'était pas un hôpital, loin

de là....

Ceirdwyn se trouvait enfermée dans une espèce de

cellule de verre, et tout autour d'elle, le jeune

femme distinguait les silhouettes de d'autres détenus.

A côté de sa sienne, la cellule contenait un drôle de

petit démon qui marchait de long en large. Venant

d'une tribu celte, Ceirdwyn avait toujours cru au

Dieux, au Mal et au Démons, donc, le petit être à côté

d'elle n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle

réalisa peu-à-peu qu'elle avait été enlevée de

l'hôpital et enfermée dans une sorte de centre de

recherche.

Lentement, Ceirdwyn se leva. Maintenant qu'elle

n'avait plus mal, elle était furieuse: L'Immortelle

Ceirdwyn n'étais pas une bête de foire! Voyant son

reflet dans la vitre, elle réalisa qu'elle ne portait

qu'une mince chemise de coton, lui couvrant à peine

jusqu'au genoux. Sa main alla automatiquement vers sa

gorge.....pour réaliser que son collier n'y était

plus. Ils lui avait volé le collier de sa tribu.

Rassemblant ses forces, Ceirdwyn se lança contre la

paroi, donnant une violent coup d'épaule. Presque

aussitôt, elle ressentit une vive douleur dans tout

son corps, avant d'être projetée dans un coin.

Des barrières électriques , songea-t-elle,

furieuse.

Malgré la douleur, Ceirdwyn brandis les poings et

cogna contre la vitre, de toutes ces forces. Des

choques électriques la firent reculer, haltelente, les

mains couvertes de brûlures.

Réalisant que tout ces efforts ne mèneraient à rien,

Ceirdwyn s'assit dans un coin de sa cellule et tourna

son visage vers le mur. La tête posée sur ses genoux,

elle ferma les yeux et songea à sa terre perdue.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée

assise dans cette position, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'un

regard était posé sur elle. Instinctivement, elle

tourna les yeux vers celui qui le regardait de l'autre

côté de la vitre. C'était une jeune homme, peut-être

vingt-cinq ans, et il dévisageait Ceirdwyn avec

intérêt et.....presque sympathie. C'est l'un des

leurs , songea Ceirdwyn et détourna son regard.

Au moins, ils ne peuvent pas me forcer à leur

accorder mon intérêt. 

Maggie Walsh entassa ses dossiers sur le coin de la

table et pris son manteau. Pour ce soir, elle en avait

fini, maintenant, elle devrait passer au Quartier

Général, voir si quelqu'un avait du nouveau au sujet

de ces meurtres. Elle avait encore une fois

recommandés à tous ces agents de redoubler de

prudence, et Maggie espérait qu'ils en soient

conscients.

Marchant d'un bon pas, Maggie traversa les couloirs,

sortis ses clefs et ouvrit la porte. Prenant soin de

bien refermer derrière elle, Maggie se retrouva dans

la pénombre de la nuit. Elle se mit à marcher le long

du chemin, menant à l'entrée du gymnase.

Serrant quelques dossiers contre elle, la professeur

traversa le Parc de Stevenson.

Soudain, elle eut l'impression que les buissons

avaient bougés. Maggie Walsh s'arrêta et tendis

l'oreille: Aucun bruit.

Intriguée, Madame Walsh se mit à marcher plus vite,

espérant qu'aucun vampire se trouvait dans les

parages. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais l'allée du

parc était déserte.

Cette fois, Maggie était certaine d'avoir entendu

quelque chose remuer, et, sans se retourner, elle

redouble de vitesse, pensant atteindre le hall

principal.

Anxieuse, Maggie se retourna, cherchant son

poursuivant des yeux, mais derrière elle, il n'y avait

que la nuit.

C'est au moment où elle refis face au bâtiment qu'elle

vit une silhouette se détacher des arbres et marcher à

sa rencontre.

Maggie s'arrêta et plissa les yeux. L'autre

s'approcha: Cela devait être une femme, car des longs

cheveux tournaient autour d'elle. Lorsque la fille fut

un instant éclairée par la lumière blanche de la lune,

Maggie vit qu'elle tenait un objet long et brillant

dans sa main: une épée....

Malgré elle, Maggie Walsh fit un pas en arrière.

- Bonsoir, Madame Walsh....ca fait un bail qu'on s'est

pas vu...

Maggie chercha à reconnaître le ton de cette voix, qui

parlait avec une léger accent, probablement écossais.

La femme fit un pas de plus vers elle, et le coeur de

Maggie manqua un battement.

- Vous!!! Mais c'est impossible....vous êtes morte.

L'autre fit un petit sourire glacial.

- En êtes-vous si sur?

Maggie recula, terrorisée.

- La prisonnière A - 21 est morte!

Lentement, elle avança sur Maggie, levant son épée.

- Oui....je pense que vous devez le savoir. Après

tout, c'est à vous que je dois ca!

LABORATOIRE DE L'INITIATIVE, 1997

Ceirdwyn ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Un

instant, elle avait entrevu une lueur d'espoir,

peut-être que le jeune Riley Finn aurait fini par

écouter sa conscience et revienne la chercher.

Mais les jours avaient passés, sans que Ceirdwyn ait

revu Riley. De jour en jour, elle avait fini par

perdre la notion du temps, quel importance: un jour de

torture ressemblait bien à un autre.

Ce Laboratoire, Ceirdwyn le connaissait bien, chaque

détail, chaque appareil, chaque produit rangé sur les

étagères.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit la dénommée Madame Walsh

lui tourner le dos, chercher sans doute un accessoire.

Ceirdwyn avait mal, et pour le millième fois au moins,

elle tira sur ses liens, espérant se libérer. Mais une

fois de plus, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Devant la porte, un des agents avait les yeux braqués

sur elle, le regard vide, obéissant. Ceirdwyn

comprenait que, quoi qu'elle face, ce garçon ne

l'aiderait pas.

Au fil des jours, Ceirdwyn avait appris à haïr ces

agents postés devant la porte, qui assistaient à ces

tortures sans jamais cligner des jeux. Elle les

connaissait maintenant, il y en avait toujours trois,

toujours les mêmes, qui ne montrait ni pitié, ni même

autre chose, mais que de l'obéissance, comme un chien

obéirait à son maître.

Oui, Ceirdwyn avait cru trouver en Riley Finn un allié

qu'elle attendait, mais elle s'était trompée. Depuis

le jour où elle lui avait parlée, Riley n'était plus

revenu. Ceirdwyn détestait être déçue, et elle avait

sacrifié une part de sa fierté en lui adressant la

parole.

D'ailleurs, l'agent Riley Finn avait été le seul à

entendre le son de sa voix, car Ceirdwyn était restée

muette devant toute forme de questions.

Maggie Walsh, une seringue à la main, se tourna vers

elle.

- Jour dix-huit, murmura-t-elle à mi-voix dans son

enregistreur, nous allons aujourd'hui encore augmenter

la dose et tester les pouvoirs de régénérations de la

peau du sujet.

Ceirdwyn ferma les jeux quand, au bout de quelques

minutes, tout son corps semblait brûler. Chaque jour,

elle avait endurer ces expériences, toujours plus

extrêmes, toujours plus douloureuses. Madame Walsh

s'était émerveillée de son pouvoir de cicatrisation,

et elle allait toujours plus loin.

Soudain, le coeur de Ceirdwyn se mit à battre

violemment. L'Immortelle sentit que cette fois, Madame

Walsh avait été trop loin.

Tant mieux, se dit Ceirdwyn en fermant les yeux, au

moins, j'aurais une chance de sortir d'ici. 

Soudain, la pression du sujet A - 21 se mit à chuter. 

- Et merde!, fulmina Maggie en se précipitant pour

réanimer la jeune femme. Le coeur était de plus en

plus irrégulier, et Madame Walsh s'affola autour

d'elle, afin de stabiliser son état. James Potter,

l'agent de service, lui tenait lieu d'assistant, lui

passant les instruments nécessaires.

Malgré tous leurs tentatives, Madame Walsh finit par

perdre le jeune femme. En soupirant, elle se passa une

main sur le front.

- James, va la mettre à la morgue, elle sera demain.

Sans un mot, James recouvrit le corps de la fille et

poussa le lit hors du laboratoire.

Maggie s'appuya contre le mur, enclencha son

enregistreur, mais mis néanmoins un certain temps pour

parler.

- Jour dix-huit, 19.23 précise: Suite à une répétition

de l'expérience du jour seize avec une dose plus

élevée, nous avons perdu le sujet A - 21 suite à un

arrêt cardiaque. Étant donné que le sujet présentait

un pouvoir de régénération hors du commun, une

autopsie sera inévitable.

Sur ces mots, Maggie arrêta son enregistrement.

Lentement, elle fit les cents pas dans la pièce. Elle

avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la poule aux oeufs

d'or....SA poule au oeufs d'or.

Un éclair de lumière blanche déchira le champ de

vision de Ceirdwyn, et celle-ci ouvrit tout grand les

yeux. Au moins, elle n'était plus dans le laboratoire.

Reprenant son souffle, elle s'assit, heureuse de

constater que ses liens avaient disparus.

Ceirdwyn tremblait de froid et, enroulant le draps

autour d'elle, se mit en quête de quelque chose à se

mettre.

Elle pressa la poignée de la chambre froide et fut

agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle se laissait

ouvrir facilement. Rapidement, Ceirdwyn referma la

prote derrière elle. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans

une sorte de salle, avec des dossiers à perte de vue.

Ceirdwyn longea les casiers et s'arrêta devant celui

qui portait le numéro A - 21. Ouvrant le casier, elle

fut heureuse de découvrir ses objets personnels, ses

habits, ainsi que son collier qu'elle croyait avoir

perdu.

En toute hâte, Ceirdwyn s'habilla et se mit à chercher

un moyen de sortie. Il y avait bien un ascenseur, mais

il était solidement fermé et elle sut qu'essayer de

l'ouvrir aurait été inutile. C'est alors qu'elle

découvrit une pancarte; "En cas d'urgence, prenez

l'escalier". Souriant de cette bonne vielle méthode,

Ceirdwyn monta les marches avec prudence et ouvrit

lentement la porte du passage secret.

Refermant le passage, Ceirdwyn regarda autour d'elle:

Elle se trouvait dans le hall de ce qui devait être

l'Université. Rapidement, Ceirdwyn longea les

couloirs. Alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la

sortie, elle manqua de percuter un adolescent à

l'angle du couloir.

- Pardon, je....le garçon la regarda. Vous êtes

nouvelle?

- Oui, répondit Ceirdwyn avec hésitation.

- Je peu vous aider? Je m'appelle Jack et je connais

bien les lieux.

- Je cherche la sortie, dit Ceirdwyn en souriant.

Le gamin pris un air important.

- Pas de problème, M'dame, je vous montre.

- Merci Jack, tu me sauve peut-être la vie.

Heureusement que Jack ne pouvait pas savoir à quel

point ce remerciement était sincère....

Ceirdwyn regarda Madame Walsh droit dans les yeux.

Maggie recula encore, se heurtant contre un arbre.

- Mon travail est d'étudier les êtres surnaturels,

pour le bien de la société!

Ceirdwyn monta d'un ton.

- Ah oui? Et aussi de torturer à mort des êtres qui

vous ont rien fait?

D'un coup d'épée, Ceirdwyn fit lâcher son beeper à

Madame Walsh. Lentement, elle secoua la tête, levant

son arme vers la gorge de sa victime.

- Vous avez aucune idée de qui je suis, je vous auriez

mieux fait de jamais vous mettre en travers de mon

chemin.

Les doigts de Maggie s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce de

l'arbre lorsque la lame de Ceirdwyn entailla son

avant-bras.

- Arrêtez, murmura Maggie Walsh.

Ceirdwyn souris.

- Arrêter? Mais ce n'est que le début....

Au pas de course, Buffy, Methos et Riley traversèrent

le parc.

Soudain, Methos s'arrêta et regarda frénétiquement

autour de lui, le regard vide. Buffy le regarda.

- Methos?

L'immortel leva la main.

- Shhht. Elle est ici. Et maintenant, elle sait

qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Methos en tête, Buffy et Riley marchèrent vers le

bâtiment principal. Buffy fut la première à apercevoir

les deux silhouettes, l'une adossée contre un arbre,

l'autre lui tenant une épée à la gorge.

Methos s'approcha.

- Ceirdwyn!

Ceirdwyn, sans bouger sa lame de la gorge de sa

victime, tourna la tête et scruta l'obscurité.

- Methos? C'est toi?

Methos sortit de l'ombre, Buffy et Riley à ses côtés.

Ceirdwyn serra plus fort son épée.

- N'approchez pas! Cela ne te concerne pas, Methos!

Va-t-en!

Les muscles de Buffy se tendirent, prête à bondir sur

l'immortelle et lui arracher son épée. Voyant la

manoeuvre qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, Riley lui posa

une main sur le bras et secoua doucement la tête.

Methos fit un pas en avant.

- Ceirdwyn...lâche-la, il y a eu assez de tueries

comme ca.

Ceirdwyn secoua la tête.

- Pas question que je la laisse partir! Tu ne peut pas

savoir ce qu'elle m'a fait!

Methos croisa les bras.

- Alors tu est décidée à faire la même chose?

- Il s'agit de justice!

Methos secoua la tête.

- Non, Ceirdwyn, il s'agit de vengeance, et,

crois-moi, cela n'as rien à voir avec la justice.

La lame de Ceirdwyn n'avait pas bouger. Riley

s'approcha à son tour.

- Ceirdwyn, je t'en prie....je sais ce qui s'est

passé. Je suis désolé. Mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Ceirdwyn plissa les yeux et mis quelques secondes à

reconnaître le jeune homme.

- L'agent Riley Finn....

Riley ne broncha pas.

- Ceirdwyn, si tu la tues, ca ne changera rien. Mais

si tu la lâche, elle devra vivre avec ca pour le

restant de ses jours.

- Et il y a certaines choses qu'on oublie pas,

intervînt Buffy à son tour.

Ceirdwyn regarda de l'un à l'autre, cherchant le

meilleur choix à faire. Puis, lentement, elle abaissa

la lame de la gorge de Maggie Walsh et recula d'un

pas. Maggie se frotta la gorge et jeta à l'immortelle

un regard plein de haine.

- Cette fois, ce ne sera pas moi, mais, un beau jour,

l'une de vos expérience va vous conduire à votre

perte.

Rangeant son épée sous son manteau, Ceirdwyn fit

volte-face et s'éloigna du groupe. Maggie, qui avait

repris ses esprits, pointa son index vers Ceirdwyn.

- Agent Finn, tirez sur elle et ramenez-la à la base! 

Pour la première fois, Riley croisa le regard de

Maggie et secoua doucement la tête.

- Non.....je suis désolé, mais je peut exécuter votre

ordre, Madame.

Un instant, Madame Walsh regarda Riley sans bouger.

Puis, furieuse, et saisit l'arme de son agent et la

pointa en direction de l'immortelle. Mais déjà, Buffy

avait bondit vers elle, et, d'un coup de pied, avait

fait voler l'arme dans un buisson. Furieuse, la tueuse

croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle vient de vous laisser

la vie sauve? Alors, si j'étais vous, je rentrerais

vite dans ma petite base, ou alors je sens que je vais

m'énerver.

Tremblante de rage, Maggie Walsh jeta une regard noir

à Buffy et Riley, avant de battre en retraite vers la

bâtiment. Elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée et disparut.

Buffy, Riley et Methos se regardèrent.

- Bon....eh bien je crois que c'était mois une,

conclut Methos.

Buffy souris.

- Je trouve qu'on a fait du bon boulot. Et là, j'ai pu

enfin dire à cette sorcière de Walsh ce que je pensais

d'elle.

Seul Riley était silencieux, l'air absent. Buffy lui

prit l'épaule.

- Riley?

L'agent Finn se libéra.

- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai une affaire à

régler.

Sur ces mots, Riley disparut dans le parc. Buffy et

Methos demeurèrent seuls.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour lui, je suis sur qu'il ne

sera pas long, consola Methos.

Buffy hocha la tête.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais bien d'aller dormir

un moment, et c'est moi qui va prévenir Giles que tout

c'est bien passé, suggéra Methos.

Buffy le regarda.

- Tu n'as donc jamais besoin de dormir, toi?

Methos partit d'un éclat de rire.

- Hé, je suis un humain, moi aussi! Un peu plus âgé

que la moyenne, mais humain quand même! Je crois que

je suis aussi mort de fatigue que toi, mais j'espérait

que Giles ait la gentillesse de m'offrir une bière.

Buffy souris.

- Alors c'est d'accord. Va le prévenir.

Methos tapota l'épaule de Buffy avant de disparaître

dans l'obscurité. Seule, Buffy traversa le parc en

direction de Stevenson. Malgré elle, L'Initiative

était toujours dans son esprit. Elle avait pu se

rendre conte ce soir à quel point cette organisation

pouvait être dangereuse. Buffy se promit d'être sur

ses gardes, d'autant plus que Madame Walsh avait

maintenant une bonne raison de plus pour la détester.

Oui, elle devrait être très prudente à l'avenir....

Ceirdwyn se retourna lorsque des légers coups furent

frappés contre la porte de se chambre d'hôtel miteuse.

Instinctivement, elle saisit son épée avant de se

poster derrière la porte. Puis, lentement, sa main se

dirigea vers la poignée, et, d'un geste brusque, elle

ouvrit tout grand la porte et pointa la lame dans la

direction du visiteur. En reconnaissant Riley,

Ceirdwyn baissa son épée.

- Riley. Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver?

Ceirdwyn fit un pas de côté et le laissa entrer. Riley

s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Je me suis renseigné un peu partout: Une jeune femme

brune parlant avec un accent du nord qui portait un

collier en or.

Ceirdwyn s'adossa contre le mur.

- Ingénieux. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Riley leva les yeux.

- Je voulais tout d'abord te remercier pour ce que tu

as fait ce soir....d'avoir épargné Maggie.

- Je ne l'ai pas épargnée. Je n'est fait que de

rallonger son temps. Tôt au tard, l'une de ses

expériences lui sera fatales. C'est inévitable. Je ne

voulais juste pas que ce soit moi.

Riley hocha la tête.

- Je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Ceirdwyn regarda attentivement Riley.

- Ca ne t'est pas facile de me dire cela, n'est-ce

pas?

Riley soupira.

- C'est difficile, oui. Tu as tué trois de mes

meilleurs amis.

- Et tu m'en veux.

- Oui, je t'en veux. Mais, d'un autre côté....j'ai vu

ce que tu as traversé, et personne n'as levé le petit

doigt pour t'aider. Pas même moi, j'ai été trop lâche

pour agir. Pourquoi m'as tu pas tué comme les autres?

Ceirdwyn marcha de long en large dans la pièce.

- Parce que tu as été le seul à ne pas me considérer

comme un simple numéro. Je l'ai senti dès la première

fois que tu m'as regardé.

- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage, Ceirdwyn. Et

maintenant que je sais qui tu est, je me dis que tu

dois avoir vécu énormément de souffrances.

Ceirdwyn s'arrêta.

- En effet, quand on est immortelle, ont fait toute

sortes d'expériences. Mais ici, à Sunnydale, j'ai vu

que la souffrance est à l'ordre du jour, et vivre ici,

c'est avoir conscience de cela. Tu as, toi aussi,

beaucoup de courage. Tout comme la fille blonde qui se

trouvait à tes côtés.

- Buffy? Oh oui....elle en as connu, des expériences

difficiles. Mais moi....non, moi, c'est autre chose.

Je n'ai même pas osé t'aider!

Pour la première fois, Riley vit un sourire apparaître

sur le visage de Ceirdwyn.

- Mais si. Ce soir, tu as osé.

Riley la regarda.

- Tu as entendu?

Cette fois, Ceirdwyn alla même jusqu'à rire.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sourde!

Riley se leva.

- Je te devais bien ca.

- Et je t'en remercie.

Durant une minute ou deux, l'agent Riley Finn et

l'immortelle Ceirdwyn se faisaient face.

- Donc, nous sommes quittes?

- Nous sommes quittes, acquiesça Ceirdwyn.

Riley hocha la tête, se retourna et quitta la chambre,

laissant Ceirdwyn debout, au milieu de la pièce.

Le lendemain soir, le Bronze était bondé. Autour d'une

petite table, Buffy, Willow, Alex, Anya , Riley et

Methos sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson.

- Dommage qu'elle soit partie, dit Alex, j'aurais bien

voulu voir à quoi ressemble une immortelle celte de

plus de 2000 ans.

Sous la table, Anya lui envoya un coup de pied.

- Aïïïïïeeeee!

Methos secoua la tête.

- C'est typique de Ceirdwyn. Elle part toujours sans

dire au revoir.

- Oui, quand on a fini par trouver son adresse, Methos

et moi y sommes allés ce matin - la chambre était

vide, elle était partie, ajouta Buffy. C'est mieux

comme ca. Elle aura l'Initiative au trousses.

Riley soupira.

- Buffy....Madame Walsh a commis une erreur, et elle

devra l'assumer.

Buffy leva la tête.

- Riley, je.....

Riley plongea son regard dans celui de Buffy.

- Personne ne te fera de mal. J'y veillerai.

Touchée, Buffy souris, se leva et pris la main de

Riley, pour l'entraîner vers la piste de danse.

Anya observa la scène d'un air outré.

- Ah, les hommes! Tous les mêmes! Ils attendent que

les femmes se démènent à venir les inviter!

Vexée, Anya croisa les bras, ce qui fit sourire

Methos.

Alex leva les yeux au plafond.

- D'accord....Mademoiselle veut de la classe? Elle en

aura.

Sur ces mots, Alex se leva et tendis la main à Anya.

- Tu danse?

Anya perdit immédiatement sa mauvaise humeur et se

jeta au cous d'Alex.

- Oh Alex!!!

Poussant un peu tout le monde, elle le tira sur la

piste ou elle se colla contre lui.

Demeurés seuls, Willow et Methos regardaient chacun

dans leurs vers respectifs.

Les joues en feu, Willow rompis le silence.

- Vous....aimez le Bronze?

Methos réfléchît.

- Vu mon âge, ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit ou l'on

viendrait me chercher, mais, voyez-vous, je n'avais

pas envie de réécrire l'histoire de l'humanité en

compagnie de Joe et de Ripper.

- C'est vrai que vous devez tout connaître sur

l'histoire, dit timidement Willow.

Methos sourit.

- Et même certains petits détails que les livres

d'histoire ne précisent pas.

Piquée de curiosité, Willow osa enfin regarder Methos

en face.

- Comme par exemple?

Methos lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

- Que c'est MON nez qui a inspiré les artistes, et non

celui de Cléopâtre.

Willow avala son soda de travers et se mit à rire.

- Vous plaisantez!

Methos haussa les épaules.

- Qui sait?

- Vous devez vraiment repartir demain? J'aurais voulu

savoir dans de choses.

Surprise par sa propre audace, les joues de Willow

virèrent au rouge vif. Methos ne semblait pas avoir

remarqué.

- Je resterais bien encore un peu, mais Joe aimerait

retourner à Paris le plus vite possible pour retrouver

Mac, et moi, je doute que la chasse au vampires puisse

me convenir à la longue.

- Qui est Mac?, demanda Willow.

- Duncan MacLeod, L'immortel que Joe observe, expliqua

Methos.

Willow baissa les yeux.

- C'est donc votre dernier soir à Sunnydale....

- Oui, et je crois que si notre différence d'âge

n'était pas de 5000 ans environ, je vous inviterais à

danser.

Willow éleva la tête.

- Et si je n'était pas si timide, je dirais oui.

Methos enleva son manteau et se leva.

- Il suffira simplement de ne rien dire à personne,

d'accord?

- D'accord!, répondit Willow en prenant la main que

Methos lui tendait.


End file.
